There currently exist a number of medications reminding systems. These systems are time-based and do not consider the context required to drive a prompt or reminder.
Typical products on the market for medication adherence fall along two paths. The first is a product that acts like a timer or an alarm clock. These devices issue alarms when the time arrives for a person to be reminded to take their medication. Although these devices are highly accurate in measuring time and delivering an alarm, the user is often not co-located with the medication at the time of alarm. At the other extreme, alarms loud enough to be heard throughout the house became such a nuisance that they are often ignored for prompting too often. Other typical devices are storage and dispensing types of devices. These are common in many households and take the form of a box with compartments in multiples of seven for the days of the week. Medication is stored in these devices and the device is often located near the activity center associated with the time of day the medication should be taken. However, these systems fail when the user's routine is disturbed.